


Support

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [30]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Inktober 2019, Kissing, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Seduction, Snogging, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor knows exactly how to make Rose feel better.Based on the"I'm with you, you know that" prompt.





	Support

_ Day 30 _

_ “I’m with you, you know that.” _

**Support**

“For a second there, I thought Mum would stop. But no,” Rose exhaled. “She is still angry at me, at you, and I don’t know what to do-”

“I’m with you, you know that.”

Rose nodded, feeling ashamed about having panicked.

“The worst Jackie can do is slap me.”

_ The worst she can do is take me home with her. _

The Doctor pulled Rose to himself. “No-one, not even your mother, is ever going to take you away from me. I won’t allow it,” the Time Lord said, pulling Rose into a passionate kiss.

_ We’re not alone! We may be seen-  _ She tried to remind him, but her thoughts were soon washed away by the things her bond-mate could do with his hands and tongue.

The Doctor intensified the snog.  _ I’m counting on it, love. _

Soon, Rose realised what he was doing. Her clothes were suddenly feeling as if they were the sole obstacle to reaching for him, passionate snogs no longer feeling enough.

_ I won’t be the one undressing while you’re standing here and watching, all smug. _

_ Is this what worries you?  _ The Doctor winked at her, never ending the kiss.

_ We should at least pretend we’re  _

Jack Harkness knocked on the door the following second, as if able to sense the atmosphere heating up. “Look, if you two are in the middle of a shag, I apologise. But one lady aboard wants to say sorry.”

The Doctor paled. “Not right now,” he said.

“But Jackie intends to ask you to bring her back home! She has decided to leave, isn’t it wonderful?”

“Not when we’re in the middle of a shag,” the Doctor shouted, frustrated.

“Of course not,” Jack said smugly.

“I’m asking you again in, say, an hour?”

“Get out!” The Doctor thundered.

Rose was staring at him.  _ Surely, we’re not- _

“We are,” the Time Lord was determined. “I won’t have you sad because of Jackie talking absolute nonsense.”

Rose could feel the Doctor’s hands working on removing her tee-shirt. But objections were of no use at that moment.  _ Haven’t we agreed on- _

“My love. You are not undressing.  _ I  _ am undressing you,” he chuckled.

The girl inhaled.  _ My mind keeps warning me we should really stop toying with fate. _

The Time Lord pulled her into an embrace. “We are bonded. Married, to make it sound less complicated for humans,” he winked at her. “It seems to me, my sweetest Time Lady, that you keep forgetting the fact.”

_ I could never! _

_ I know,  _ the Doctor smirked at her, miraculously managing, likely with some assistance from aside, assistance, to get rid of the majority of his clothes in a couple of seconds.

_ You cheater,  _ Rose exhaled.  _ Employing the TARDIS as an invisible helping hand isn’t fair! _

The Doctor smiled at her sweetly.  _ You still don’t know about the infinity of tricks Time Lords can do, when absolutely necessary. My brilliant Time Lady. _

Rose was too amazed to object. 

_ As much as I love teasing you, my Rose, the said hour, perhaps less, is running out. Allow me to help you, _ ” the Doctor watched Rose’s garments falling down onto the floor without a muscle moving on his face.

Rose, even without being given any kind of explanation, realised the old girl has given them time, The same old girl who’d been forbidding them to make love aboard, was now on their side.

The Time Lord beamed at Rose.  _ Sometimes, keeping to the rules is just what we need,  _ he winked at her and for almost an hour, a brilliant, passionate hour, the ship was only theirs.


End file.
